sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Diamond (Canon)
Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She was first shown in the extended theme song and made her official debut in "Message Received". Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots. In "That Will Be All", her outfit slightly changed as she wears a short yellow tailcoat-like attire. Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to have a strong hatred for the Earth and looks down on organic life. As shown in her debut, Homeworld reputes her as a perfectly logical and rational leader, but in reality she is cold, ruthless, and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacts her, she is annoyed by her multiple failures. However, in contrast to Blue Diamond, she offers Peridot multiple chances to redeem herself. She puts forth her agenda under the guise that it is what is best for the Gem race. This is evident when she chooses to reject Peridot's proposal to utilize the Earth again, despite the fact that Homeworld is low on resources, as stated in "Too Short to Ride". She also appears to have a short temper, as she was unable to keep her composure after being called a "clod" by Peridot. When dealing with grief, Yellow Diamond tries to suppress her negative feelings and instead wishes to move forward. She expresses this to Blue Diamond in "That Will Be All", by explaining that she should "start looking forward and stop looking back". Yellow Diamond finds it ridiculous that Blue Diamond is doing so much to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy instead of trying to move forward, opting instead to destroy Earth as it remains a tragedy for the Diamonds. Relationships Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond does not understand Blue Diamond's desire to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy, as they have different methods of mourning their fellow diamond. However, it is shown that Yellow Diamond cares deeply for Blue Diamond, as she attempts to comfort her with a song, and is able to sympathize with her. But she is firm on her as she believes it is best for her to focus on the future and her people rather than sit and wallow in regret. Pink Diamond Yellow's relationship prior to her shattering is not that well known, but it seems they were close enough to convince Yellow Diamond to seek the destruction of Earth. She also believes that all of Pink Diamond's Rose Quartzes should be shattered because Pink was shattered by one of them. She ordered the Clsuter to be made so she did not have the Earth to remind her of Pink and the rebellion where the leader is the shatterer. Yellow wants to put Pink Diamond behind Homeworld's other priorities, but she does admit to missing her a lot as well. Peridot In "The Return", when Jasper mentioned Yellow Diamond, not only Lapis Lazuli winced, but Peridot showed fear as well. A silhouette of Yellow Diamond can also be seen alongside Jasper and Peridot in the extended theme "We are the Crystal Gems".Steve Wolfhard on Twitter "Steven Universe is so good at, like, excitement. People lost their mind at just that silhouette of yellow diamond, that's so cool." In "Cry for Help", Peridot sends out a distress signal using the Communication Hub in hopes that Yellow Diamond would send help. However, in "Catch and Release", Peridot claims that she has received no response from her. In "Message Received", Peridot is shown gushing over how 'perfect' she thinks Yellow Diamond is. Peridot states that she is very loyal towards her, as Yellow Diamond is her leader. Later in the episode, Peridot uses a communicator that she took from the Gem Moon Base to communicate with Yellow Diamond. Throughout their conversation, Yellow Diamond appears to be incredibly annoyed by Peridot, calling her out on what it is that she has failed to do. Peridot is able to wave this off, in hope of trying to convince her to terminate The Cluster. After Yellow Diamond refuses, Peridot insults her by calling her a clod and claiming there are things worth protecting on Earth, resulting in Yellow Diamond angrily detonating the communicator Peridot was using. Because of this, she became a traitor to her own kind, therefore making her a Crystal Gem. Jasper Jasper and Yellow Diamond's relationship is currently unknown. In "The Return", she states "Yellow Diamond needs to see this" after witnessing Steven using his mother's shield. Jasper is a member of Yellow Diamond's court, wearing the yellow diamond emblem on her outfit. However, in "Message Received", Yellow Diamond is shown to be more concerned with the ship Peridot and Jasper arrived in, suggesting that she views Jasper simply as "a Jasper". There is a chance that Yellow Diamond may find Jasper significant, since she sends a squadron of Rubies to retrieve her. Yellow Pearl Due to Yellow Diamond being one of the members of The Great Diamond Authority, she owns a Pearl. Yellow Pearl has a grin on her face when Yellow Diamond is talking to Peridot, indicating that she is proud of serving her. When Peridot insults Yellow Diamond, Yellow Pearl is visibly shocked. Rose Quartz Although they may not have met in person, Yellow hates her enough to order the shattering of her and every other Rose Quartz because since Rose shattered Pink Diamond, all of the Rose Quartzes "deserves the same fate". Trivia * The flare that Peridot's Escape Pod used was called "Yellow Diamond Flare Signal".Steven Crewniverse on Tumblr * Steven Sugar recreated the scene where Yellow Diamond turns her head in "We are the Crystal Gems".Emily Walus on Twitter "THEORY CONFIRMED: STEVEN IS YELLOW DIAMOND" * In the storyboards for "Message Received", Yellow Diamond's outfit has a different design. She looks like she is wearing a dress instead of a coat, and her boots have diamond symbols.http://paulvilleco.tumblr.com/post/136850359851/message-received-select-boards * In "Hit the Diamond", Peridot reveals that Yellow Diamond is in complete control of Homeworld's military. * Much like Blue Diamond's, Yellow Diamond's ship is a whole arm. * Much like Ruby and Sapphire prior to "Hit the Diamond", all Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's main appearances have been in episodes featured in a StevenBomb. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. ** Yellow diamonds are considered one of the true birthstones for Virgo. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Yellow diamonds are used for industrial purposes, such as concrete saws, because of how common they are. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *** Pure, intense yellow diamonds are called "Canary Diamonds" * Some famous yellow diamonds include Golden Jubilee Diamond, Florentine Diamond, and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Diamonds Category:Enemies of the Crystal Gems Category:Homeworld